Lone guardian
by Platinum X
Summary: A story of five digidestined..all start out on the same journey..and all end on many different ones..


A swirling mass of warped-blackness appeared in the middle of a forest in a dimension far from the digital world. Out of it flew a small, limp figure that fell to the ground like a bag of sand dropped from a plane. The figure let out a small groan and then rose, swaying from side to side as if he was about to fall again. The small person was revealed to be a boy, Matt, with long, untidy blonde hair that hadn't been cut in at least a year. The ex- digidestined was garbed in a plain brown robe that marked his role as a Partnerless- Digital Bonder. In his hand, he clutched a small gold-chained necklace with a small, shining rectangle on the end. The small shape was glowing faint black-purple color and seamed to warp the air around it. On the boys back was a large scabbard and, had anyone been able to see through it, they would have gazed a sword, perfectly fitted for the boy's height and size, that seamed to have ancient-digital runes carved into it.  
  
The boy let out another groan and began to walk,holding the necklace out in front of him and watching as it's brightness intensed. His thoughts were slow and groggy, as if the fourteen-year-old boy had just had a full case of whiskey or wine. With every step the necklace clutched in his head began to grow even more bright and his ragged breaths began to turn more even and steady. In his mind, he was reciting a simple self-healing spell that drew power from the world around him. His face took on a look of triumph as the light from his necklace grew to it's full brightness.  
  
The digimon should be in sight now, he thought, placing his necklace in it's rightful place on his neck and removing his sword from it's scabbard. The runes on the sword began to dance and glow as it sensed a digimon within the area. Matt smiled. This is what he lived for now, hunting down and destroying each and every digimon that strayed to far from the digital world. That was why he had been granted the powers of dimension hopping. Some may have called him demented and evil for doing such things but he still managed to justify his harsh acting's with one soul saying. A saying that had brought him to destroy many of the digimon he had come to meet in the passed. The digimon have caused me pain and showed no mercy, therefore I will give them pain and show them the same amount of mercy.  
  
By now the digimon was in plain sight, or both were, Two Meramon and, as he now saw, several of their young, Candlemon. They had most likely left the digital world because of it's lack of volcanos and such now, and were in search of a more fiery location. Big Mistake. Matt smiled another of his demented smiles and then pulled his sword up so that it was held barely inches away from his face, evenly place straight between his eyes so that he could target each digimon with one eye. Both looked powerful, almost ready to digivole, he decided, but neither had seamed to have noticed the boy yet and this gave him a very great advantage. He twirled his sword once and then ran forward, planning on taking the digimon by surprise. They both reared back and took a protective stance around their young as they finally realized that he was there. They relaxed slightly as they saw the necklace around his neck and took him as a normal digidestined there to bring them safe passage. Another Mistake.  
  
Matt took action again, this time taking to the airs as he muttered a quick spell that sent him in a leaping arch above the two fiery digimon's heads, landing him right among their young. As he landed, his intentions became clear to the two beasts and then stepped forward, pulling back thier fists and producing large fire balls on each, powering up for attack. To slow. Matt used his perfected speed-fighting technique to his advantage and had ripped his glowing sword through two Candlemon before the Meramon's attacks could even be released. Even then they were to slow and Matt had cleared the area before the attacks even landed. Both of the attacks did hit something, though, the fire-shockwave of both destroying another three Candlemon.  
  
The resent destruction of five of thier babys enrage the Meramon even further and both seamed to decided to take it to the next level. And, for the first time, Matt heard them speak, but thier words were not good.. not good at all.  
  
Meramon Digivolve to... SkullMeramon! Meramon digivolve to... BlueMeramon!  
  
As the two digimon's digivolutions came to and end, Matt leaped quickly into a large tree that brought him to about eye-level with the two different digimon. 'Prepare for the end, both of you.. your not worthy of survival.." He spoke the words softly, as if he was saying sorry to the two remaining digimon for ending thier lives, before he did it. He then leaped forward again, raising his rune-covered glowing sword and burying it deep within the BlueMeramon's left shoulder. Before either of the two could react, Matt jumped again, twirling around in the air and then coming to a land atop another tree. Now both of the digimon were angrier then ever, the bluemeramon trying to keep the line of streaming data that was coming from it's shoulder to go down, but in the process leaving himself open for attack. Matt jumped yet again, this time planning on dealing the final blow to the bluemeramon's head but being stopped halfway there as a long, fiery chain lashed out from the Skullmeramon and threatened to wrap him up. He barely had time to utter a shielding spell before the chain wrapped around him-or the air around him that had been solidified by his spell. He was held there, unable to move for a few seconds while he ran through all of the advanced harmful spells that he had learned in his training. He thought of one that just might do the trick and began to run it through his mind several times before saying it aloud. when he did, a large power boost came through him and he began to call out other spells to the world around him. as he finished, speaking the last spell-word harshly as if to command that it all was done in a short time, he relaxed and let his shield spell hold him in the chains grasp as his spell took affect.  
  
It started as a dull rumbling of clouds, then transformed into a large wind that whipped the trees nearby around, tearing some from their roots and sending them flying. Still, the Skullmeramon kept it's firm grip on the boy, as if trying to squeeze the very power from his shielding spell. Matt merely smiled again and waited for the rest of the spell to take affect, readying himself for the drop that would soon come. Rain began to come down in sheets, and hail the size of Matt's fist pelted the two digimon now the Skullmeramon's grip began to waver, as if he was fading out of existence slowly, but surely. The bluemeramon, however, had long since been turned into nothing but a few shards of data in the wind. The skullmeramon was shivering now, doing it's best to stay out of the rain. It was impossible, though, and now its grip had ended, and Matt, shield and all, fell to the ground.  
  
As he landed, Matt wasted no time to re-power his shield spell, it would still hold for awhile, and he charged forward with a renewed strength, slashing at the chain-fire-digimon's leg with a swinging strike. The digimon was brought to it's knees and it became clear to the thing that the end was near.. it's flame had nearly faded all together now- in seconds, it would be gone.. Matt decided that it needed to suffer, that he wouldn't end it easily by snuffing it's life with another strike for his sword. [i]No,[/i] He thought, [i]I'll leave now so it can die alone and cold, watching it's own flame fade away..[/i] And with that..he was gone.. a flash of light and a dark portal was there once again, and then, Matt was gone, and by then.. The skullmeramon had ceased to exist. 


End file.
